Origami Tobiichi
Origami Tobiichi was originally a human who despised Spirits and became a member of both the AST and DEM Industries before her transformation into a Spirit. She serves as a deuteragonist of the Date A Live light novels, first being an antagonist before becoming a protagonist. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Borsalino VS Origami Tobiichi (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batman (DC Comics) * Raiden (Metal Gear) History Background Before five years ago, Origami seemed to have once been just an ordinary girl. At school, her favorite subject was noted to be math, while her weakest subject was noted to be the Japanese language. Her favorite food was gratin, while her hated food was celery. Back then, her dream was to become a cute bride. Old Timeline ''' However, five years ago, when Origami was returning home, her neighborhood was caught in a blazing fire. Worried about her parents, she went into her house and was happy to see that they were both safe. However, at that moment a mysterious laser of shining light descended on them from above, hitting and killing her parents and causing a shockwave that knocked Origami back. Looking into the sky, Origami saw a being she could only describe as an angel. Realizing that thing killed her parents, Origami swore she would one day kill it. She was comforted soon after by Shido Itsuka and became emotionally dependent on him as a result. It is noted that from that moment on Origami's dream changed to just killing that Spirit and became obsessed with trying to obtain the power to do so. She began to push herself to excel in all subject and also no longer cared about food, only eating to gain the adequate amount of nutrients to make her body healthy. Afterward, Origami was taken in by an aunt who lived nearby. She was a former AST member and through her Origami learned about the Spirits. Through her aunt's connections, Origami was able to become a member of the AST after she was proven to be compatible with the Realizer. '''New Timeline As a result of Shido using Kurumi's twelfth bullet to travel back in time to 5 years ago, Origami's past was considerably altered. Shido was successfully able to prevent the deaths of Origami's parents. However, this would cause Shido to be hit by the laser of shining light instead. After seeing someone seemingly sacrifice himself to prevent her parents from being killed by a Spirit, Origami felt powerless and vowed never to let someone die to protect her again, wanting to be the one who protect others. Because of this Origami would still end up joining the AST, but this time not for revenge but to protect others. Unfortunately, Origami's parents would still end up dying, this time during a traffic accident, a year later. At some point, the Spirit powers and memories from the Origami from the old timeline would transfer to her. However, to prevent her mind from breaking, Origami developed a split personality. The Origami of the new timeline would have control normally, with the Origami from the old timeline becoming the dominant personality when assuming her Inverse Form. Whenever Origami sensed spirit mana, she would transform into her inverse form and end up fighting the Spirit to whom the spirit mana belonged. This tendency brought her often in conflict with the AST and DEM as well. Because of this, she would often transform into her inverse form during her missions as an AST member, but from all Origami and the AST knew she was only blacking out, and it was never discovered why. As a result of this, along with the fact that she had also begun to question if the Spirits are truly evil, Origami would end up leaving the AST and transfer to Raizen High School shortly after Shido returned to this new timeline. Death Battle Info Background Height: 152 cm Weight: ??? Age: 16 Aliases: Angel (By Herself), Master (By Yuzuru), Devil (Inverse) Sealed Spirit Weapons and Abilities AST/DEM Equipment Realizer * Piece of technology that "makes things normally impossible possible" * Has several functions, though Origami has only been shown to use and * allows her to heal from wounds, as long as they're not life-threatening * deploys a barrier known as a Territory to block enemy attacks. Can also be used to trap opponents and can be used automatically or by inserting coordinates * Due to Origami being one of the stronger AST Wizards, her Territories are capable of withstanding a Spirit's onslaught Combat Wiring Suit * Standard AST armor that is equipped with a standard Realizer * Can take hits from Spirits, but not many Combat Realizer Unit * Specific weapons created by AST * is a sniper capable of tearing a massive hole through a normal human, but isn't able to tear through an Astral Dress * is an Anti-Spirit laser blade that is roughly 1 meter long * is an Anti-Spirit Gatling gun that is commonly used by AST members alongside White Licorice * A new type of CR-Unit that focuses on pure destruction * Puts a large amount of strain on the user and will endanger the person's health after 30 minutes * Has 2 magic cannons that can easily pierce through normal Realizers * Has 2 which are large laser blades equipped to the user's forearms and can be used to bind foes * Has 8 which are containment units that store large amounts of weaponry Mordred * Final CR-Unit utilized by Origami * Comes with an enhanced energy blade which doubles as an energy gun that destroyed a satellite bomb * Puts large amounts of stress on the brain Spirit Powers Metatron * Takes the form of gold, feather like pillars that resemble a large crown * Focuses on long range attacks and light based attacks, which have been shown to counter those who focus on close ranged combat * Light was able to pierce through Tohka's Astral Dress * Can transform into light and teleport to avoid damage that automatically activates whenever she's going to be hit * Teleportation is restricted to a few meters when automatically activated * Can't teleport in rapid succession * The location she teleports to can be predicted and intercepted * Has several forms * Shemesh: The floating pillars spin and gather light particles before being released as a rain of energy blasts * Mal'akh: By folding the pillars behind her and making a wing formation, she's able to fire beams of light from the tips and achieve great flight speeds * Kadour: Pillars separate from Origami and attack individually * Artelif: By making the pillars form a circular formation and pointing the tips in the same direction, she can fire a massive beam of pure light * Has an unnamed formation that happens when the pillars surround her. By doing this, Origami can use the light emitted from them to create a barrier to block attacks EHYH * Her Astral Dress * Capable of withstanding attacks from other Spirits Inversion * Happens after prolonged exposure to negative emotions * Not likely to transform due to her having control of her emotions * Her Angel becomes Satan, which takes the form of a spiked crown and gives her a much darker appearance * Many of her abilities are the same, but are increased in power and while she still uses light, it appears black * Was able to create a barrier that none of the Spirits could break * Leveled all of Tenguu City before the time paradox created by Shidou via Kurumi's 12th bullet * Has an unnamed Astral Dress * Will attack anyone and anything in this state Abilities (Human) * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed and stamina * Flight * Barrier creation * Weapon user * Expert marksman and swordsman * Expert tactician Abilities (Spirit) * Light manipulation * Barrier creation * Expert marksman * Unnatural strength, speed and stamina * Flight * Expert tactician Feats * Has held her own against Spirits on multiple occasions * Was able to land a hit on the strongest Wizard: Ellen Mathers * Took down one of Kurumi's clones with ease * Was capable of leveling Tenguu City * Has control of her emotions * Destroyed a satellite bomb with ease when the Spirits failed to stop it * Landed a hit on * Proved herself to be one of the strongest Wizards in existence * Her calm and analytical mind allows her to outsmart opponents * Will use whatever means necessary to take down her opponent * Has a large mana reserve Weaknesses * She will only focus on her current target, not taking into account other opponents or possible civilians * AST equipment she has, while being able to inflict damage, hasn't been able to kill a Spirit * Teleportation can be intercepted by opponents who can keep up with her * Is somewhat obsessed with killing Spirits Gallery latest.jpeg|Old Origami Date-A-Live.Origami-Tobiichi-iPhone-4-wallpaper.640x960-2.jpeg|AST Gear 640px-Anime_dal_04.jpeg|AST Gear with weapons dal12-2-2.jpeg|AST Gear with White Licorice latest-1.png|Spirit Origami latest-2.png|Inverse Origami DAL_11_c04.jpeg|New Origami Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Date A Live Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spirit Category:Teenagers